


Hello, Dean

by pebbles12345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.20 coda, Canon Compliant, Coda, Everyone's happy, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Heaven, Let's make this a little better, M/M, One Shot, Post Finale, dean and castiel first kiss, lake house, post 15.20, spoilers for season 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles12345/pseuds/pebbles12345
Summary: Spoilers for Season 15"Cas helped"Who knew two words could wreck him just as much as three words said not so long ago? But they do. Why didn't he come back? Why wasn't he here now?This little one-shot explains why Dean didn't immediately seek Cas out. It seeks to answer questions that went unanswered.Herein this tale lies happiness - this story picks up where our show left off. Cas and Dean reunite, along with so many others. And love and happiness spreads throughout like wildfire.A story in which Dean learns there is peace when he is done.Spoilers for Season 15
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 27
Kudos: 184





	Hello, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so, so much for choosing to read this tale. I appreciate it so much!! So many wonderful authors have written coda to 15.20, and I thank you so much for choosing to read mine as well. 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tale, I enjoyed writing it, and I do so hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Thank you, and thank you for taking this journey with me. I have come to appreciate this fandom so much - you all are wonderful.

“Cas helped.”

 _Of course he did_. _Of course that self-sacrificing bastard helped his son create the most awesome version of Heaven._

The only thing that comes out though is a smirk. A disbelieving smirk.

A swig of shitty beer with his pseudo dad makes thoughts rage through his head.

_Wait, he’s alive? And he didn’t come back? Why didn’t he come back? That fucker._

He smiles at his Baby, the only real constant in a life filled with fleeting emotions, death, and copious amounts of useless alcohol.

God, _Jack?_ , he drank so fucking much after Cas left, consumed by that black goo. And that was his pattern wasn’t it? Drink until nothing else mattered whenever Cas was taken. And when he got him back? Then it was all coffee and cowboys, and Cas being his win.

But he didn’t come back? Why?

Dean swallows and puts his beer on the table next to Bobby.

“I’m gonna take a drive.”

And does he ever. Full open road, “Kansas” playing on the radio, blasting the anthem of their lives.

Their – his, Sam’s, and Cas’s – team free will.

Dean stifles the emotion. Obviously, Cas was full angel now and didn’t want him. Dean snorts, a disingenuous thing. Of course Cas wouldn’t want him now, why would he? He was no longer a powered-down angel who was more human than anything. He was back to all his Heavenly glory – six wings and the size of the Chrysler building. There was no vessel to keep all those emotions swirling around in. No grounding to humanity. He was a pure celestial wavelength of celestial intent. He probably didn’t even know what ‘love’ was anymore.

_“Because it is. I love you. Goodbye Dean.”_

Fuck!

He stops at a bridge and gets out, surveying the water in front of him. The beautiful water with nothing but trees and purity and nature and everything that encompassed the word ‘perfect’.

He feels a presence behind him and just _knows_. Bobby wasn’t kidding about the time up here.

“Hiya Sammy.”

*******

“Uh, do you think we could go find Eileen, Dean?”

Dean lets out a sort of chuckle.

“Where do you think I was headed, man?”

“And Mom, Dad?”

Dean smiles, knowing more than his brother for once.

“Time’s different up here Sammy. And that’s all there is, man.”

Sam nods, purses his face and looks at Dean with a face that encompasses empathy.

“Cas?”

Dean purses his lips and nods. “He’s here. Somewhere.”

Sam smiles then, relief flooding his features, knowing his best friend wasn’t in some type of super hell.

“Wait. Somewhere?”

Dean licks his bottom lip and glances at his brother. “Dude, I don’t know, okay, I haven’t seen him. I only know he’s even here because Bobby said he helped Jack create this super Heaven.”

Sam weighs his options here, then decides, fuck it.

“Jack told me how Cas would summon the Empty, Dean.”

“Good for him.”

And there they were, Sam and Dean Winchester, back to brothers who would do absolutely anything for one another but still put spoons in the others’ mouth while they were sleeping.

“Dean.”

“He didn’t come back, Sammy, okay?”

“So, what? You’re mad at him?”

“Yeah, you know what, I am.”

“Dean, what did he say, before the Empty took him?”

Dean had no intention for anything to slip. He had every intention of shrugging his shoulders and making Sam pull a legendary bitchface.

“I love you.”

Sam winces against a new type of emotional pain he didn’t think was quite fair in Heaven.

“Dean…”

“It don’t matter Sam, he obviously doesn’t feel that way anymore.”

“You are his happiness, Dean, of course he still feels that way, man.”

Dean sniffs and chances a look at Sam, he hates (and loves) the sad smile he sees there.

“You know what I said back Sam?”

“I know?”

Dean laughs in his throat, only allowing a small noise to escape. He loves Sammy for that.

“I wish.”

“Dean, Cas’s love for you is unconditional. I’ve seen enough to know that.”

“It shouldn’t have been, Sammy. I didn’t deserve it.”

“Well, Cas and I don’t agree.”

They let a few moments pass in silence – Led Zeppelin playing in the background.

“What did you say, Dean?”

“Not a damn thing, man.”

Sam nods as his brother continues.

“No wonder he didn’t come back.”

“Why didn’t you call Jack, Dean?”

“What?” Dean’s surprise at the change of subject causes his lips to pout in a comical fashion.

“When you were dying. I mean, we have a personal relationship with _God_ , and you didn’t want it.”

Dean breathes in and lets Sam’s questions run over and throughout his soul.

“Yeah, uh Sammy, I was tired man, so fucking tired, and I lost…”

Sam smiles sadly as he looks away from his brother and out to the road in front of them.

“The love of your life.”

Dean’s brow furrows and tears form in green eyes.

“I just wanted peace. And I know Cas sacrificed himself so I could live, but man, I just couldn’t.”

Dean laughs here, a sardonic thing and Sam looks over to him.

“Miracle, man, I thought he was like some type of angel reincarnated, and Cas did come back to us in a weird ass way. To me.”

Sam allows a type of laugh to escape his nostrils.

“I thought it was a little weird, since you never wanted a dog before.”

“I think Cas would come back as a cat.”

Dean just looks at his brother.

“Well, I mean, kinda sneaky, also – he did develop that relationship with that cat one time on that Looney Tunes case.”

Dean allows himself a laugh and then his countenance drops, where mirth once was something much more harrowing takes its place.

“I love him too, man.”

“I know you do, Dean. Why don’t you tell him?”

“What? Like a prayer?”

Sam shrugs. “Why not?”

“Yeah.”

The drive the rest of the way in silence, Sammy riding shotgun with classic rock blaring in the background – just like it was supposed to be.

*******

Dean hugs Eileen after Sam lets her go.

“Hey Dean.”

“Hi Eileen.”

The woman looks around, “Where’s Cas?”

Dean shrugs as he slumps onto the couch.

“Beats me.”

_Probably avoiding me because I’m a world class fuck up who can’t manage four simple words._

“He said you’d be along soon, but I thought he’d be with you.”

Dean’s heart skips a beat as he looks at his sister-in-law.

“He was here?”

Eileen laughs. “Oh yeah, Cas has been here a lot. I’d be really bummed if he wasn’t.”

Eileen and Sam sit together, and Sam draws her in with one of his gigantic arms and Dean has to clear his throat to hide the emotions climbing up his throat.

“Uh, I’m gonna go, let you two have some alone time.”

He wipes his hands on his jeans and basically runs for the safety of the Impala.

*******

Without even having a set destination, Dean ends up in front of his parent’s house.

Mary comes running out to the car, and Dean fucking loses it. He gets out of the driver’s side and envelops her in his arms.

“Mom.” It’s choked, full of pain, and relief.

“Dean.” She releases him and cups his face in her hands.

“Mom, I…”

She smiles at him sweetly. “Dean, if you are even thinking about an apology, I’m going to have to stop you. I’m happy. And Jack…” She trails off, making sure she has Dean’s eyes looking at hers.

“Jack is a wonderful boy.”

Dean laughs. “Mom, he’s God.”

“He’s a boy, Dean, a boy who lost his temper and had no intention to hurt me. He has been here a lot, he goes between us, Cas, and Kelly.”

Dean chokes up again, and he figures Heaven must have some type of super pollen.

He starts to head for the house when Mary stops him.

“What’s wrong, Mom?”

“I’ve talked with your Dad about you and Cas.”

Dean swallows the pit rising in his throat.

“Yeah?”

“I love your father, but I am fully aware the life he led, the life he led you boys in was not always the most accepting.”

“Mom…”

“Dean, let me finish.”

Dean nods, his eyes trained on a dandelion.

“John, he understands now.” Mary pauses to smile, a memory prominent on the forefront of her mind. “When you first took me back to the bunker, I saw it. Cas was so, he was so happy to see you were alive. He held you like you were the only thing that mattered. And Dean…”

She lifts his chin up so he will see the intent behind her eyes.

“That’s all any parent wants for their child.”

That fucking does it. Dean lets the tears fall and he holds onto his Mom. She rubs his back up and down offering the comfort he always needed.

“I fucked up Mom, I don’t think he even wants me anymore.”

Mary pulls him away from her and looks into green eyes.

“Come on, let’s go for a drive.”

They stop in front of a small lake house. Dean looks to Mary questioningly. She smiles, shrugs and gets out of the car, only to head around to the driver’s side.

“I’m gonna take Baby back to my house. You can meet me there later. We’re all going to have a family dinner. And don’t worry, Eileen is cooking. Although you can bring the pie.”

“What, what am I supposed to do?”

Mary nods as she looks down at her shoes then back to her son. “Why don’t you go around to the dock? Looks like a nice day for fishing.”

She takes the keys from his hand and drives away, leaving Dean standing confused.

He shrugs as he heads to the back of the house, the dock a familiar memory. His breath hitches when he sees a tan trench coat blowing in the breeze, like so many years before.

He approaches him slowly, his heartrate increasing with each step.

Without turning around, without moving, he hears a gravelly, low:

“Hello Dean.”

And for the umpteenth time that day, Dean fucking loses it.

He turns the angel around and melts into him. His hands explore the body of the angel, making sure he was here and that he was alive – in his arms.

“Hiya Cas.” Its choked, its emotional, but it’s two words he was wanting to say since that black goo encompassed the angel.

Dean breaks away and cups Cas’s face in his hands – just as he did when Cas was human and that reaper killed him.

Cas was beautiful here. He was radiant, whole. Dean was entranced.

Cas smiles fully at him. “I have missed you.”

Dean’s senses kick in then and he lets go of the angel and slumps into one of the chairs on the dock.

“Not enough to come back, man. And fuck, not enough when I got here. What the fuck is that? Do you even…”

He trails off, unable to say it.

Castiel, angel of the Lord, is used to this behavior from his hunter. He sits in the chair next to him, opens the cooler, pulls out two beers, opens them, hands one to Dean, and then, and only then, does he speak.

“I am still very much in love with you Dean. However, I am not disillusioned.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Cas sighs, and Dean smiles slightly, knowing he is one of the few beings who can make the angel exhibit such a human emotion.

“When I said I knew it was something I could never have, I meant it. I know how you feel about me, Dean. I am your brother. I wanted to give you time, space, in order to completely process what I told you.”

“Then why am I here, huh?”

Cas smiles down at his beer. “Mary and I have had many discussions here, Dean. She believes you are in love with me as well. I told her I would never want to pressure you or make you uncomfortable. So, she made me a promise, and told me she would only bring you here if she felt you were receptive. However, I did not specify what type of reception. I would be honored to spend eternity as your brother.”

Dean had never in his life been loved so fully, so completely, so unconditionally. And yet…

“Fuck man. You ain’t gonna make this easy are you?”

Cas looks at him with squinted eyes and Dean chuckles.

“All right. All right. So, I gave a pretty damn good speech to Sam when I was impaled.”

Cas reaches out to put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, thinks better of it, and puts his hand back in his lap. Dean shakes his head and continues.

“But, I guess this’ll be monologue numero dos.”

Cas smiles slightly and shakes his head before taking another swig of his beer.

“Receptive don’t begin to cover it, man. I wanted you back the second you left. I told Chuck that if we gave him the ending he wanted you had to come back. There ain’t no kinda nothing without you, Cas.”

Castiel shuts his eyes, and upon reopening them chances a glance at Dean, whose eyes are filled with tears.

“I did my normal Cas is gone thing – drinking until I passed out on the floor with my head on a glass bottle.”

“You have a ‘Cas is gone’ routine?”

“Uh, yeah. You die a lot on me man.”

Cas shrugs, “I do seem to expire on a fairly regular basis.”

Dean allows a laugh to escape his nose. “Well, I uh, didn’t really want to live anymore.”

Cas starts, and moves from his chair to in front of Dean, his hands on either one of Dean’s knees. Dean puts his beer on the table beside them and puts his hands on top of Cas’s.

“I knew I could’ve prayed to Jack when I was dying, I knew it. But I didn’t want to. I wanted peace, I went out fighting, and I always knew that was how my story was gonna end. I wasn’t gonna do anything extra reckless or anything like that, but uh, I just didn’t want to keep going, I didn’t want to be saved.”

Cas’s eyes well with tears and he moves his palms upwards so their hands were entwined.

“You said I did everything for love, and fuck man, I wanted to prove you right.”

Dean tries to swallow the lump that built in his throat, but is fully unable, and speaks around it.

“I died for love, man. Your love.”

Cas’s face betrays a question with the furrow of his brow and the slight narrowing of his eyes.

“I thought that uh, maybe, I would be able to be with you here. I knew Jack had the juice, and I just thought…”

Cas releases Dean’s hands and grabs his face instead.

“You died to be with me, after everything?”

“No, I died because a dick vampire impaled me on a piece of rebar.”

They both laugh here, mirth spreading between them as had so often happened before.

“But uh, for once, death wasn’t the drawback it usually was.”

Cas wipes away the tears running down Dean’s face with gentle thumbs.

“I love you too, dumbass.”

Cas’s smile immediately filled Dean with the best type of euphoria. It was perfect, making the lines around his eyes crinkle, tears of joy streaming from perfect blue eyes and running through dark stubble.

Dean had to. There was nothing stopping him, he had forever, and he was gonna make it worthwhile.

He pulled Cas’s face to his own and kissed him.

It was awkward at first, each trying to work around their smiles and tears. However, they managed, and when they pulled away everything suddenly fit into place.

“Why don’t you give me a tour of our house, angel?”

Dean stopped in front of the door to the master bedroom. He smirked and led Cas inside.

“So, uh, are you gonna sleep with me now?”

Cas’s head tilt was so fucking perfect Dean felt the need to grab him and kiss him again before laughing.

“I meant actual sleep, but yeah, I mean, of course other things are gonna go down on that bed. And on the couch, living room rug, maybe kitchen counter, the possibilities are endless.”

Cas smiles, a playful thing. “I look forward to all of those occurrences, Dean.”

The angel puts his hand on his hunter’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. “I am able to sleep now, if I choose. And yes, I will sleep next to you for eternity, my love.”

Eternity.

What a fucking concept.

Dean kisses perfect pink pale lips once more, knowing he can, knowing those lips are _his_ , laying claim to an angel he’s loved for over a decade.

“So uh, how’s this gonna work? You still employed up here? Am I gonna be a stay at home partner?”

Dean kinda sorta liked that idea.

“Yes, I am still very much employed, but I will be with you every moment you want me.”

“So, uh, you won’t be able to do your job.”

Cas smiles. He moves to sit on the edge of their bed and Dean follows. Cas takes Dean’s hands in his own.

“The newness will wear off my love. After we have christened all the places you mentioned, we will be content with one another just being, we will wake in one another’s arms, we will make love, be in love, but we will also be happy. We will see our family, our friends. And we will learn there is no haste, for we have forever to explore and be with one another.”

“Nothing world ending, huh?”

“No, just us, in Heaven.”

Dean stares at pink lips like he always had really, but now he doesn’t have to make sudden eye contact to avoid being detected.

“So, what you’re saying is, you and me, we got forever to experience this?”

Dean gently takes Cas’s top lip in-between his own. It is slow, purposeful, and Cas easily reciprocates. They fall back on the bed, Dean moving his lips to Cas’s neck, enjoying the noises he evokes from the angel.

“Yes, Dean, we have forever to give one another the utmost of pleasure.”

Well, that phrasing just did it. Dean knew clothes needed to be removed – now.

“Clothes, off.”

Cas chuckles, but sits up and begins to acquiesce to his human’s request.

*******

Dean rests his head on the angel’s chest, his fingers trailing up and down Cas’s hip.

“So, we get to do this, just like this, forever.”

Cas laughs again as he rubs Dean’s back up and down.

“Yes, my love.”

“Awesome.”

*******

Family ‘dinner’ was a vast understatement.

It was a barbeque with everyone they had ever loved.

Charlie greeted him by a punch to the shoulder. “Hey, see you guys finally made it.” Dean grabs her into a suffocating embrace. She gives Cas a wink.

“I see you finally realized he is dreamy, Dean.”

Dean releases her and huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, well, better late than never.”

“Heaven isn’t late, Dean, it’s perfect.”

Dean looks to her then, all bright eyed and red headed – the little sister he never wanted.

“I love you kid.”

She shrugs. “I know.”

Cas sneaks his arm around Dean’s waist, and Dean feels so fucking content it’s sickening.

Castiel wonders through everyone as if he was meant to be here, and Dean figures that he is. Dean tentatively hands his mom the two cherry pies he and Cas made after their bedroom christening.

“These are beautiful, Dean.” She smiles so sweetly that Dean melts, again.

“Uh thanks, Cas and I made em. Dude even made us use fresh cherries.”

Mary smiles at Castiel. “Well, they look divine.”

Dean shakes his head at the joke. He immediately straightens when he sees his Dad, the posture change not lost on his angel who takes a step away from him to ensure Dean’s comfort.

“Dad.”

John Winchester breaks into a genuine, heartfelt smile that softens Dean’s core.

“Son.”

John pulls his eldest son into a tight embrace, and Dean grips his Dad’s leather jacket as if holding him tightly can make him understand everything.

John pulls away and then pulls Cas into a very similar hug, leaving Dean somewhat shocked.

“Looks like my boys made it together, huh?”

Dean wondered just how Castiel ingratiated himself with his somewhat homophobic dad.

“You okay with this, Dad?” Dean motions between him and Cas.

John’s eyes brim with tears and he grabs Dean’s shoulders. “I am so sorry I made you feel like you weren’t good enough the way you were Dean. I thought it was a weakness, I thought your tendency to like guys would be used against you to hurt you. I was wrong. I see now, Cas only makes you stronger.”

Dean allows his own tears to fall as he grabs his dad into another embrace, Cas smiling by his side.

“Mom got to you huh?” Dean asks playfully as he releases his father.

John looks to his wife. “She said she saw it the second she met Castiel. And after I met him, he proved himself to me too, and I gotta say, Dean, not everyone is as lucky as us.”

Dean nods as he looks to his mom and then his angel. “Yeah, they’re not.”

Ellen, Jo, and Ash approach them next, as Dean is contemplating what to put on his burger.

Jo shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips. “I see you finally got him Dean, not gonna lie, I was trying myself.”

Cas huffs out a laugh as he gives the blonde a hug. She hugs Dean next, slapping his shoulder extra hard for good measure.

“You were making moves on my angel, Harville?”

Ellen shrugged as she pulled Dean into a tight hug. “She didn’t get very far.”

Dean can’t believe this, not really. All his family – together, happy. “Good to know. Good seeing you Ellen.”

“You too, kid.”

Bobby walks over to them and puts his hand on Ellen’s shoulder. “It’s good being here, ain’t it boy?”

Dean nods as Ash speaks up.

“Ever since Jack and Cas redid Heaven I haven’t gotten to make any cool as hell technologies to hack the place.” His look of disappointment is not lost on an amused Winchester.

“I am sorry Ash. Jack and I offered to have you design new technologies to better earth – free energy…”

“Yeah, well, you already got Tesla on that, no need to crash his party.”

Cas sighs and Dean pats his back reassuringly.

Jody and Donna approach them while he and Cas are sitting at one of the tables covered with a red and white checkered tablecloth.

They sit with them.

“Hiya guys.”

Cas and Dean both smile at Donna’s brightness and enthusiasm. She fits perfectly here, in Heaven, with Jody by her side.

“Hey boys.” Jody’s smile, while always bright, is brighter here, more entrancing, and Dean feels those pesky tears again.

“You two finally got those sticks outta your asses, huh?”

Dean laughs at the blonde’s question as he bites into the best burger of his existence.

“I guess you could say that.”

Cas tilts his head at Dean’s response, which elicits a slight shake of his head.

“Claire and Kaia got married.”

Cas and Dean both develop the most beautiful of smiles, teeth on full display.

Donna nods, “Yeah, it was beautiful. When they get here, you’ll have to look at the pictures in their album.”

Cas lets the tears fall and Dean (and his burger) scoots closer to him.

“We did good, Cas.”

“You did good, Dean.”

Donna and Jody look at each other, share sweet smiles, and eat their otherworldly hot dogs.

Pamela places her hands over Dean’s eyes.

“Guess who?”

“Uh, Jesse?”

Pamela smacks the side of his head and takes a seat beside him.

“Hey Dean.”

Dean pulls her into a side hug.

“Pamela. Still enjoying your concerts?”

The psychic shakes her head. “No, I got the real thing now.”

Dean smiles, “Yeah.”

“Thanks to your boy. Hey Cas.”

“Pamela. It is good to see you.”

“You saw me like yesterday? You brought me that expensive bottle of whiskey?”

Cas smiles slightly. “That was eons ago to me.”

Pamela scrunches her face up slightly as she grabs a chip from Dean’s plate.

“Weird. So uh, you happy, Dean?”

Dean looks to Cas then, and sees all he could ever want to be in the man’s eyes.

“Yeah, I am.”

Sam and Eileen appear next to them at the dessert table. Dean has every type of pie the barbeque offers on his plate, Cas staring at him lovingly.

Sam almost squishes Dean’s plate as he sees that his brother and Cas are so obviously _together_.

“Woah there, Sammy, careful of the pie.”

Sam chuckles as he releases his brother.

“Uh, I got something for you.”

Sam whistles and Miracle runs forward, practically jumping on Dean.

Dean hands his plate to Cas as he picks up his dog.

“Do we have a dog now, Dean?”

Dean looks to his angel.

“Fuck yeah we do.”

Cas smiles as he gingerly pats his new dog’s head and scratches his ear. “I always did think we were one species short.”

Fuck it all.

Dean leans forward and places a sweet, short kiss to Cas’s lips. “I love you so fucking much angel.”

Cas smiles as he holds Dean’s plate in the air with one hand.

“I know.”

*******

Maybe it had to be here, in Heaven. Maybe Earth was never an option. Maybe Cas was unattainable on Earth, maybe the bunker would never have been able to be home to him and Cas as a couple. Maybe it would have been too much of a weakness. And that was it, wasn’t it? Cas and Sam were Dean’s Achilles’ heel. He would die a thousand times over for either one of them.

But what would’ve happened if he would’ve told Cas he wanted him all those years ago? Could they have had a house like this on earth? If Dean was being honest with himself he knew the answer – a resounding ‘no’. There was always a new big bad, always one of them self-sacrificing for the other. He and Cas couldn’t have this here – he knows that now.

Yeah, okay, they may have had a few amazing nights in some shitty motel room or on Dean’s memory foam. And yeah, that would’ve been great. But they also would have pushed each other away -because that’s who they were.

But who they are? Dean looks to the sleeping angel laying next to him on a blanket on the dock and knows. Who they are is solid, and _perfect_. Dean is no longer worried about the next big bad, because there will no longer be one. Jack eradicated all the monsters on earth, so no one will have to worry about them. He also put the Empty back to sleep and made Purgatory no longer a thing.

The thing Jack knew, because Sam and Dean taught him, were that most monsters were humans at one point – with souls. They often had no control over their fate, something team free will 2.0 understood in great depth. So, they created a type of Heaven for the souls of the monsters where they would no longer remember being monsters – they could exist peacefully with memories of a humanity that was taken from them.

And the monsters who were born evil? Well, those were left to a certain red-headed witch. And these monsters were not always creatures – sometimes they were humans, and those were the scariest of all. Choice was a big thing to TFW 2.0, and Rowena shared their convictions.

Okay, so the queen of Hell had a partner. A King, of sorts. Jack pulled another soul from the Empty when he rescued Cas – a soul who offered himself for the good of mankind, and Jack knew that deserved a second chance. So, with an expensive suit and a bloody good accent, the King of Hell reigns with his mother, ensuring the real monsters reap their just rewards.

Claire and Kaia did make it to Heaven eventually, and Cas and Dean may or may not have cried over their wedding album. Alex rolled her eyes as she gripped her husband tightly. Patience held hands with her grandmother, both sharing knowing looks as they smiled at Cas and Dean. The ‘thanks for saving my baby’ left Dean broken as he hugged the psychic that made him believe.

Claire points out the metallic ring on Dean’s left ring finger and the former hunter smiled. He explained how he and Cas decided to make it official because ‘husbands’ sounded much more mature than ‘boyfriends’. They explain how Jack officiated the ceremony because of course those two would be married by _God_. Jack kinda went off on a tangent and Pinterested it up, making their bands from angel blades forged in hell fire (Crowley helped here and offered a place in a ménage a trois if they would be interested). Mary and Eileen also took great care in planning the whole thing, and they held the ceremony in the barn where Cas made his grand entrance all those years ago. And Bobby, because he also gets into these things even though he won’t full on admit it, made it so the lights would blow when Cas walked down the aisle.

Nostalgia hit Dean in waves, and he wasn’t able to wait until after the ceremony to kiss his soon-to-be husband. The guests ‘awwed’, and Jack smiled that big toothy grin Dean loved to see on the kid.

Cas stirs then, and Dean rolls onto his side to better appreciate the angel. He runs a finger along his husband’s jawline and bends down to kiss him softly.

This was truly Heaven.

Blue eyes open, beautiful blue eyes that were all his.

He kisses him again, this time more fully, his hand behind Cas’s head, tangled in his hair, angling his head so their mouths would slot together perfectly. He feels Cas’s hands on his back and he deepens their kiss before breaking away, looking at the perfection that was his angel – his husband.

“Hiya Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this tale. I would LOVE to hear from y'all! Comments make my day and kudos warm my heart. Thank you dear readers.


End file.
